Through Darkness and Light
by GhostGirl47
Summary: After her friend dies, Persephone finds herself in service to the Underworlds King in an attempt to pay off her soul. Whats worse is she has her suspicions that his "queen to be" is doing something to him. Now shes trying to balance doing her new job and to expose Minthe, hopeing that she can before her mother finds out. If she does, Persephone wont get another chance to save him


_**Just a note that the family tree here is somewhat different. The six children of Cronus are still all siblings and the children of Cronus and Rhea.**_

 _ **The other Olympians are not children of Zeus. He still has many many demigod and godly child but just none of the Olympians. Athena and Hermes are half siblings. Ares and Heaphestus are brother and of course the twins are related. They were all born before and fought in the titan war.**_

 _ **Sito is Persephones mom (a friend of mine found the name for me since its another name for Demeter) and is not the same as the goddess Demeter. They are two different people**_

Prologue

Was it actually her fault? No, it was his fault. It had to be his fault.

She wished she could cry some more but she had no more tears to shed. Instead she decided to take action. She would leave Olympus.

She was leaving the palace when she saw him.

He had been entering at the same time she was leaving. Her anger flared up and she shoved him.

He fell to the ground, the scrolls he had been holding scattered around him.

"Hello to you as well Sito" he said calmly, not even seeming angry. That angered her even more.

He started to pick up the scrolls he dropped as she went to move around him so that she could leave.

"Where are you going" he asked her, an eyebrow raised.

"Im going to disapear, just like you did" she said coldly. She had been hopeinh to get a rise out of him but he was as emtionless as he had been since the end of the war. She scoffed and walked away but his voice stopped her.

"You shouldnt be angry with me".

She paused before turning around to face him.

"I hate you" she spat.

"Then why were you searching for me at the celebration yesterday" he asked. She clentched her fists.

The celebration had been in honor of Cronos's death and Greece being set free from his horrible reign. Its hard to belive that a week ago, they had still been under Cronos's rule.

"That was nothing. I- I was drunk". That was only half the truth. She had been expecting to leave last night, and wanted to say goodbye. But now she didnt even want to see his face. Wanting to see him last night was a foolish thing to ask for.

"I didnt take you as someone who drank" he said as he stood up.

"I didnt take you as someone who left without saying a word" she growled, pulling her cloak tighter to her body. Even though his face was once again expressionless, he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you insisting its my fault that you cant wait" he asked. It took her a moment to understand the meaning behind his words. It only took a couple of strides to reach him where she then struck him across face with enough force to turn his head.

He only looked at her blankly and she almost broke down crying.

"What is wrong with you! Do something! Say somethibg! Hit me back! Dont just stand there with that stupid emotionless look and be calm! Im leaving and its all your fault"! She eclaimed breathing heavily.

She knew him. Even if he wasnt as muscular as other gods, he was still a deadly opponent. He was letting her attack him.

To her surprise, his dull purple eyes darkened. She could remember a time where they were bright like jewles.

"You leaving Olympus has nothing to do with me Sito. You made your own mistakes. Dont blame me for them". With that he pivoted on his heels and walked towards Olympus.

She expected him to go in without giveing her a second glance but he paused.

"And i would never hit a pregnat women" was all he said before entering the palace.

Sito put her hands on her stomach and turned away from Olympus. She made sure her bag was on her back before leaving the palace gates.

She had a child to raise, and she wouldn't be doing it under the influence of the Olympians. Her child wont have their stupidity.

 **I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Persephone will be in chapter one!**


End file.
